


Redecorating

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris and Cloud finally get around to making the Costa del Sol mansion feel more like their home.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 1





	Redecorating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Remake' and for a suggestion by Raaj.

The first task on moving into the mansion at Costa del Sol was redecorating. Previously, thinking about the décor or taste of the former occupant was low on both Aeris and Cloud’s priorities. But with the world safe enough or at least not currently in peril, and the two of them were owed some downtime in what turned out to be essentially all they had to live in at this point. Making the place look more like their home seemed a good plan. What was seeming less of a good plan was the attempt to do all the work on their own. Dust sheets covered much of the mansion and floors to keep everything safe from paint.

As open as the mansion seemed, there was a lot more wall-space to cover in paint. The air reeked of fresh paint, even with the windows open wide to allow the sea-air in. Aeris bought some over-sized men’s shirts for protection as she and Cloud started on one wall and worked their way around the whole house. At the end of each day, they were tired and splattered with paint. But a little closer to the ideal. The mansion would change, however gradually. More flowers. The place definitely needed more flowers.


End file.
